Only one
by Kami-cute
Summary: Para él, ella siempre fue única. La única que le hacía reír. La única que cambiaba esa oscuridad por un poco de luz. La única que tuvo la virtud de hacerlo sentir vivo.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Para él, ella siempre fue única. La única que le hacía reír. La única que cambiaba esa oscuridad por un poco de luz. La única que tuvo la virtud de hacerlo sentir vivo. SasuSaku.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Bueno, en realidad, ninguna lógica.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos ni me pertenecen. El fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** ¿Alguna vez se les ocurrió pensar lo que sentiría Sasuke por Sakura? ¿En realidad la ama o sólo la utiliza? Bien, yo creo que la ama. De una forma tan secreta y tan dulce, que nadie se imagina.

**Canción:** 'Only one' de Yellowcard

-

-

-

**: Única :**

Sasuke Uchiha se marchaba de Konoha, luego de dejar a Sakura desmayada en aquel banco solitario. El pobre Uchiha iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Y en la mezcla de sentimientos que se libró al abandonar su hogar...y abandonarla a ella.

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

Cuando se iba, ella rompió esa frágil pero necesaria coraza que Sasuke intentó crear sobre sí mismo. Y él, intentando seguir haciéndose el frío y maduro heredero Uchiha. Pero realmente intentaba, desesperado, juntar los pedazos de su escudo invisible. Para no quedar expuesto a los cálidos ojos verdes de ella. Había hecho trizas su falsa imagen con sólo unas simples palabras. Y él, intentaba hacerle creer que no le hacía sentir nada. Sasuke desparramaba palabras intentando convencer a Sakura que a él Konoha y lo que estuviera relacionado con ella, no le importaba. Dejaba caer palabras al suelo haciéndole creer que no le importaba el cariño ni la amistad que había conseguido. Pero, en realidad, no podía darle la razón de su partida. ¿Porqué? Bueno, quería auto convencerse de que era por su hermano. Pero en realidad, ya no sentía la necesidad de vengarse. Extrañamente, no sabía bien el porqué de irse. Extrañamente no tenía una razón clara...

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Y ahora, que había dejado atrás todo y las puertas de Konoha se veían tan lejos, se comenzaba a sentir despedazado. Hecho trizas, quizás. Y dar pasos se le hacía cada vez más pesado. Inconscientemente, se estaba dando por vencido. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, tampoco. Quizás, la cerezo sí hacía hecho algún estrago. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerle mal, si se le confesaba? ¿Cómo no hacerle mal con su confesión, si él también sentía algo por ella pero era imposible que le amara de una forma tan...llena de vida? Él no podía amarla de la misma forma. No podía porque la mancharía con el mal. Le daría una mancha imborrable. Pero...pese a eso...él en realidad deseaba decirle tantas cosas. Tantos sentimientos que tenía para con ella...

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

Y así se iba. En el camino, su alma gritaba desgarrada. Sentía que su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Su pequeño corazón negro se estrujaba con el sólo pensamiento de la cerezo. Es que ella había terminado siendo única. La única, para Sasuke Uchiha.

Y él se iba. Se iba lejos para, quizás, no volver. Pero quería dejarle la certeza a la Haruno de que ella había sido la única que lo había tenido por completo. En cuerpo y alma. Sakura Haruno era dueña del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha. Era la única que había logrado derretir ese congelado ángulo humano. Ella era la única. La única para él.

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
_

En el camino, la cabeza del Uchiha recordaba cada momento que pasó con Sakura. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. Cometió tantos errores. Dijo tantas mentiras. Dijo tantas zarzas de idioteces. Y siempre hacía lo mismo: hería a Sakura. La lastimaba. La hacía sentir inferior. Insuficiente. Y la alejaba. Como un completo estúpido.

Ahora él estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar. Y sin que él supiera, Sakura soñaba. Soñaba con la partida del Uchiha. Soñaba cómo la abandonaba. Y se veía corriendo sobre el suelo, desesperada. Como toda su vida hizo. Y caía, para no poder levantarse. Porque sin él, ella no podía levantarse. No podía levantarse desde que él se había ido. Y no lo haría por un largo tiempo. Al igual que Sasuke no se dejaría caer porque tenía las fuerzas para enfrentar todo para ver de nuevo a Sakura. Extrañamente, ambos tenían una forma antónima de amarse y extrañarse.

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

Sasuke no sabía lo que Sakura soñaba en el mismo instante que él clavaba otro paso al olvidado suelo del adiós. No lo sabía. Pero escuchaba a la lejanía como ese pequeño corazón joven y amante, se rompía. Se destruía porque él se iba. Y él se sentía culpable. Y se rendía. Se sucumbía ante ese débil sonido que llegaba a sus oídos. Ese resquebrajamiento de la vida de su cerezo. Del corazón de ambos. Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo en el camino, volviendo la mirada atrás. Las puertas de Konoha ahora eran un punto en la nada. Imperceptibles. Pero él no quería moverse, porque deseaba decirle lo que sentía.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one  
_

Sus ojos negros destellaban una perceptible decisión. Una fuerza extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo. Y, de repente, estaba agitado y ansioso. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Sus labios temblaban mínimamente. Y sus ojos, además de decisión, ahora se encontraban cristalinos. ¿Llorosos? Quizás, pero los Uchihas no lloran. Tomó aire y dejó explotar todo en un sonoro grito. Una exclamación que quitaba sus pulmones de su lugar origen. Un alarido proveniente de su deseo de tenerla a ella.

- ¡TE AMO SAKURA!

Y sin decir más, una sonrisa sincera se asomó a los labios del Uchiha al momento en que retomaba la marcha. Así se iba. Dejando en el viento el mensaje oculto de amor para Sakura. Dejando la seguridad de que Sakura era la única que había podido conquistar la parte humana del menor Uchiha. Dejando una silenciosa confesión de que ella era la única. Su única.

_Here I go...  
so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
And I know...you can see right through me  
So let me go...and you will find some one  
_

Así se fue del territorio de Konoha. Así se iba con Orochimaru. Sasuke Uchiha miraba al cielo pidiendo perdón en su cabeza. ¿De qué? De todo. Pero, más que nada, por ser cobarde. Por haberle dejado una deshonesta carta a Sakura, titulada Mi Única. Por no habérselo dicho en la cara. Por ser tan insensible. _Perdón por todo_. Bajó la mirada al suelo. Ahora sabía bien. La Haruno había visto a través de él. Ella sabía leer su interior. Por eso dijo esas cosas. Porque sabía que eso tocaba un punto sensible. Pero...Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Sí, ella sabía leerlo. Y le había dicho que sin él, nada sería lo mismo. Pero era mejor que lo dejara ir. Ella encontraría a alguien más. Lo sabía. Encontraría a alguien mejor que él...

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one...no one like you  
You are my only my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only my only one_

Y así iba Sasuke en su marcha. Gritando dentro suyo, un alma hecha trizas. Gritando por la cerezo. Clamando por ella. Mientras su pulmones se achicaban, porque le era imposible respirar con seguridad. Mientras su cabeza repetía millones de veces que volviera a su lado. Mientras su corazón se hacía añicos. Porque todo él intentaba tener a Sakura, recuperarla. Porque él quería a su única a su lado. Pero seguía yéndose. Se iba, sin mirar atrás. Sólo con la convicción de que Sakura era su única. Y como ella...no existía nadie.

¿Por qué? Pues, Sakura rompió esa coraza de dolor y auto exilio. Sakura lo salvó de hundirse estúpidamente en la nada. Sakura le brindó calidez y alivio. Sakura hizo latir su corazón más acelerado de lo normal. Sakura inventó en el Uchiha los sonrojos y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Sakura creó los placenteros escalofríos y los extraños temblores que se daban en el Uchiha cuando lo rozaba sin querer. Sakura había sido la única que estuvo siempre con él. Sakura era la única que lo amaba como era. Sakura era la única. Su única. E iba a serlo por siempre...La única que tuviera su corazón.

**Owari**


End file.
